RWBY: Team Fall
by Faith Uruk
Summary: "So, Faith Uruk. Why is a young kid like you in a business full of killers?" The silver-haired man asked as he sipped from his mug. "To protect." I answered with no hesitation. - AU from Relations Vol. 1, Minor Crossovers, OC-Centric.


"So Faith Uruk, Qrow recommended you to enroll in Beacon..." A silver haired man with brown eyes said, "Tell me why." He took a sip from his white mug. His gaze sharpened, ready to react if I say something he wouldn't like. Pfft, as if I would mess with the headmaster of Beacon Academy. I have things needed to be done before I die.

"To be honest sir, I have no idea why either…" I replied in turn, "I was just fine with doing my own work."

"Ahh yes, being a contractor, correct?" I nodded, unsurprised that he already knows everything about me. All he would have to do was speak to dad then he'd have all the dirt on me. "So why would a kid like you, be in the business of killers?" At this moment, I knew I would have to speak truthfully or else…

"To protect." I answered with no hesitation. Ozpin raised his eyebrow in what seemed to be amusement, as if he had heard of this before. I would be astonished if he didn't. After all, dad was always going on and on about being a protector to his teammates when they were a team. "I kill targets that has a probability of harming others. I kill to prevent more deaths and sadness." I continued robotically, the silver haired man didn't so much as twitch from a teenager speaking of killing humans so easily. Must be because he killed before too…

"So that's part of the reason why he wanted you to join huh?" He muttered under his breath. The man started looking into my eyes, searching for anything, it seemed that he found it.

"You know?"

"You're breaking." The professor responded, "You've already realized what happens each time you do it right?"

"... Yes." I paused, "'Sacrifice one to save many.'" I quoted. I never really understood what my father said at the time. Even though I understood now, doesn't mean that I'll stop. To save the rest of the citizens, be it faunus or humans, I will continue down this road of saving one with losing another. "Only hunting the wicked will the innocent be saved, yet the innocent must also be offered to protect everyone else."

"That's how'll you break." He pointed out, "Qrow realized it early on.. He was able to curb his dream of protecting humans from others to being a huntsmen. That guy still protected in a different yet not meaningless way. However, you…" Dad's old teammate turned to me, "... You continued his old ambition… To hunt people..."

I nodded, "I will still resume doing so…" The man sighed, before bonking me. "... Ow.." I rubbed my head slowly, soothing the pain, "Why?"

"You're an idiot." He simply answered, "You're going to kill so many to defend a few. By the time you're my age, you're going to be a mere hollow being…"

"My life is nothing compared to saving someone." I said. His gaze hardened.

"Are you willing to make others sad for your selfishness?" He sharply queried.

"What do you mean?" I asked, "How's it selfish of me to protect the citizens of Vale? To rescue the parents of a child, so that the kid will never experience grief or hatred, how is that selfish? The families will be happy knowing that they are still alive, and that they never lost anyone! A kid won't cry for being the only one alive while their families and friends died, crying for help!" I stood from the chair, offended from getting called out on my 'selfishness'. Ozpin wasn't fazed from my outburst.

After a minute of trying to regain some control of my emotions, "... You're guilty, aren't you?" I felt my eyes widen, "You still feel guilty about being the only survivor aren't you?" He softly whispered.

"No! No, I'm not.." Memories flashed in my head of blood and lifeless bodies around me. _'Save me! Please help!'_ A eight year old black haired boy covered in red ignored the shouting pleas as he ran by them. "I'm not guilty.." I murmured. Gone was the headmaster, and back was my nightmare.

_A village was covered in orange and red flames, I ran from the monsters. Black beasts were slaughtering everyone around me. It noticed my being, I turned away to run again. I didn't get five feet before it slashed my back. I fell, screaming in pain, hot droplets were clouding my vision. I looked back at the creature. Its claws dripping with my and the victim's blood. Its fangs settled in a snarl. _

"_S-someone…" I whimpered, "Someone… Please…" The beast stalked to my prone body. "Help me…" Its claws raised, no one was responding to my calls for help. It was only me and the best here. "Save me!" Just as the end of my life came, something stopped the talons. Its arm cut off from the body, before the whole being was sliced. Its form fell to the ground, sizzling then disappearing into smoke. I looked to the assailant, a black cloak covered the frame of the person, concealing the gender. The cloaked being turned towards me, its hand holding a scythe. The individual walked to me._

"_Hey, you ok?" The scythe wielder asked once it was close. The hood of the black cloak that covered the face of my savior was pulled back to show a young man with black and red coloured hair, his eyes had a silver tint to it. "We have to go…" He said without getting my answer. "Can you stand?" I shakily stood then collapsed, exhaustion taking over my body. "Guess I'll carry you…" _

_As I was lifted I asked, "Who are you?" My eyes drooped, the weight of them felt heavier and heavier, yet before I fell to blissful unconsciousness._

"_I'm Qrow." _

"Faith?" I blinked. "You ok?" The memories of the incident passed and I was back in the dark room with one mirror reflecting an image of me. My messy black hair covering my right eye leaving the left free of unhindered vision. Beacon's headmaster looked at me in concern.

I shook my head to dispel any unwanted memories and feelings, "...Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." I sat back down.

"Good to hear." The grey-haired man paused, "But we must discuss about your enrollment in Beacon…" He continued.

"Why do we still need to discuss this? I'm not really interested in joining a warriors school." I whined tiredly, "Besides, I'm not really that good in fighting to be considered joining Beacon, right?" As I said my reasons, I had a feeling that the professor would challenge that statement, "You only have my dad's recommendation and word on his account that I have potential anyways."

"Nicely said for the reputed and infamous 'Distorted Paladin'." I cursed. I knew it, even though I know he had all the information on me, I hoped he didn't exactly have everything. "Before you turned to assassinating, you were an already impressive escort for local and world wide businesses. Such as the Pendragon's protection detail of the heiress." His eyes gained a glint, damn his resources and damn him to hell and back… "You have a ninety-nine percent success rate on the missions and contracts given to you. Why don't you go back to actual protecting rather than stay on this self destructive path?"

"Actual protection can only go so far… And it's usually one or two individuals…" I muttered.

"And you don't want to become a Hunter, why?" The mug holding headmaster inquired. "Becoming a Huntsmen will allow you to protect just as or even more than being a mercenary." He explained the benefits, "You will have a team to help you. Going solo on a mission is dangerous enough, however you will have friends to watch your back and you to them."

"I can't work in a team…" His right eyebrow raised, "I can't risk them getting injured for my possible mistakes."

"You think they wouldn't be able to handle it?" Ozpin snorted, "Humans aren't that fragile." I looked to him as he sipped from his cup. "Beacon is filled with extremely skilled students or those with potential be said students."

"I know that." I hesitated, "Even knowing that, I don't want to risk it." I turned away in pain as if I can already imagine them being horribly killed.

"If you want Qrow's dream to be true, you would have to risk it." My head snap towards him in alarm when he uttered those words. This was suspicious enough as it is. I thought I was just paranoid, but Ozpin oddly persistent in recruiting me.

"...Something is about to happen." I stated rather than asked. He looked amused.

"And where did you get that idea from?"

"You're strangely stubborn on getting me to join Beacon Academy." I started listing my reasons, "You said my distorted sense of protecting was part of the reason why dad recommended me. And you looked too deeply in my records of a freelancer." As I finished the last of it, "Something will happen, right? That's why you yourself looked for potential recruits… Almost like you're building an army… What could be the reason..? The other regions don't seem to be in high tensions.. And the only contracts going on right now is escorting and assassinating high individual targets such as…" My eyes widened when I remembered someone taking the job for executing an influential human-purist. The only people who would want the elimination of a human-purist are radical faunus. Most of the contracts now consisted of mostly targeting humans to stealing cargos and protecting faunus too. And the biggest pro-faunus organization is...

"The White Fang is taking action?" The expression on his face seemed to be one of delight.

"What?" I felt a bit self-conscious now. Just because I'm a living tool, doesn't mean I don't have shame or proud.

"It's a good train of thought." Ozpin complimented me. Wait, did I voice out my thoughts again? It seemed like it has given the nod of his head as any indication… "Yes. You did voice it. Neverminding that, even if you are subpar on combat capabilities I would still try to recruit you for your mind if anything." And another reason he would try getting me to join…

"Ignoring my thoughts, was I right?" Getting back on topic, the silver haired man narrowed his eyes and his posture changed slightly. Good, he seemed to be getting serious as well.

"Yeah, you may be right." He agreed with my assessment. "White Fang used to be peaceful, but.. it started baring its actual fangs now."

"I see, and the real reason I was specified?" While I took a few jobs from White Fang and that I'm worried about what they'll do in the future, I want to know why I was specifically recommended for joining Beacon.

"You have experience in reconnaissance and you're a bit of a wildcard." I raised my own eyebrow this time, "I want you to keep tabs on the students here. We some whispers that a few White Fang members are joining the Academy, and I don't want them causing and trouble. As for the wildcard bit… Well, I hope you wouldn't mind keeping that hidden for now."

"Hm.." I hummed in response. "So, you want to hire me?"

"If it gets you to join, I'll consider it." Consider, huh? "Yes, consider." Damn, voicing my thought again…

"How much can you offer?" Even though I protect people does not mean I don't need money. Money funds my weapons and keep my contacts.

He pulled out a brief case from under the table… You knew already, didn't you.. Damn it, I was played. "This for each quarter of the semester." Ozpin stated cheerfully.

"I hate you.." I mumbled before grabbing the case. "Fine. I'll take the job."

"Good. I hope we could become good partners then." He sipped his mug in victory. We stood from the chairs before shaking hands. "School starts tomorrow."

I sighed, "Yes, yes..." I'm tired, I just want to nap now, "Ahh, by the way..." Before Ozpin left, "I'm not wearing that uniform, got it?" He raised his eyebrow once more in amusement.

"Ok then."

We left the interrogation room and split ways, it seems like he has another appointment if going to another room with a red-cloaked, black streaked with red and silver eyed girl was any indication…

Without giving a second thought I left the building and headed home. It wasn't until later on at night when I'm lying down on my bed did I realize who she was. It was Ruby Rose, my cousin. And if she was there and Ozpin was going to talk to her…

"Crap. She's going there too?"


End file.
